


Cover for "Cardiomyopathy by AislingSiobhan"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort has never lied to him before. Why would he start now? Harry reasoned that if Voldemort wasn’t lying and Voldemort really loved him, then it was ok to love him back… Even if it meant the world had to burn. First they broke the world. Then he broke my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Cardiomyopathy by AislingSiobhan"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cardiomyopathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147862) by [AislingSiobhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/127785311964/) on tumblr.


End file.
